


I think I'm ok

by Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Consent, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina/pseuds/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina
Summary: Ned spanks Peter to alleviate some feels that Peter has. Peter may also have broken some rules... who knows.
Relationships: Ned Leeds/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	I think I'm ok

“Over my lap.” He said, looking down at Peter with a faint smile. Immediately Peter recoiled as if he’d been slapped.

“Yeah no, not going to happen.” He huffed; arms crossed over his chest. Ned made a face and sighed. Peter wasn’t making this easy

“Why not?” 

“I’m not a fan of humiliation,”

“Well it’s not supposed to be pleasant.” Ned said, shifting in the chair. Peter stood next to him, armed crossed over his chest a grumpy look on his face. 

“I’m aware of that.” Peter muttered, “But I’m not going over your lap,”

“because….?”

Peter sighed and shoved his face in his hands. “I don wanna!” 

“would it help if I used the voice?” Ned said gently, Peter nodded into his hands and sighed. “Peter Benjamin Parker, get your ass over my lap now!” Peter stood ramrod straight for a moment before deflating and uncovering his face.

“Do I have to?” He asked quietly. 

“Now, Peter,” Ned said firmly. Peter ran his fingers through his hair and gave a little shake. This was hard for him. His dad had never spanked him, and the few times Uncle Ben had…. well yeah, they’d been over the knee, but the feeling of humiliation was always horrid. Peter put his hand on Ned’s leftmost knee and leaned over his lap, before unceremoniously flopping down. He shifted for a moment, balancing with one leg crossed over the other and one hand gripping Ned’s ankle. 

“Happy?” Peter asked, Ned cracked a smile and patted Peter’s butt gently. 

“Yes, this is totally what I wanted to do on a Tuesday night while my parents are out of time, this is so what I had planned.”

Peter closed his eyes, guilt wracking his senses. “I’m sorry, I know you don’t want to do this…”

“I mean I don’t mind; I know you need it. I get it man, I just, it’s not exactly what I wanted to do tonight.”

“We don’t have to….. ya know…” 

“Yeah. I mean,” Ned tapped Peter’s ass again, “We’re already here.” Peter nodded mulling it over in his head.

“OK, let’s get it over with, have you got slaps?” Slaps, the spoon that Peter and Ned had bought specifically for this, was in the top drawer of Ned’s desk usually. 

“Yup,”

“Ok,” Peter mumbled, “how many did we decide on?”

“Fifty little man,” Ned said, “You broke some rules,” Peter groaned internally, FIFTY! That was so many. 

“Really, fifty?” Peter’s voice sounded small. 

“Yup. You ready?” Peter nodded, and Ned began. They went in passes of five, then Ned would stop for a moment and rub Peter’s back. It was really easy for Peter to get overwhelmed here, and After the first time, when Ned had gone ham causing Peter to scramble away from him, tears streaming down his face, they’d gotten a little better at it. 

“How ya feeling’?” Ned asked, after fifteen, Peter whipped at his face, he was sweating like a sinner in church. It always started with sweating, and then progressed into tears. While peter could handle a lot of pain, spanking was something new and different. 

“M’ass hurts,” He whined, he rubbed his sweating hands on Ned’s pants leg, “I really don’t wanna do this,” he whispered. 

“Are you safe wording?” Ned asked, rubbing his hand over Peter’s back.

“…...No…...” 

“Then I’m going to keep going, ok?” Peter nodded again, his stomach tying itself into knots. Around the thirty mark, Peter began to cry, Ned was heavy handed, and this always hurt. It felt like the breaks in between swats was getting shorted as his ass was lit on fire. 

“How ya doing Little man?” Ned asked, after he finished forty-five, Peter was panting, tears streaming down his face. “You ready for the rest?” the last five were always the hardest. Peter nodded and cleared his throat. 

“Uh huh, I’m… I’m ready,”

“Alright,” Ned brought the spoon down hard on peter’s backside, and Peter jumped, he squeezed Ned’s ankle, almost a little too hard, and quickly released his boyfriend, choosing to grip the bar of the chair instead. 

“Sorry…”

“You’re good,” Ned brought the spoon down four times in quick succession before setting it onto the desk. Peter slid off of his lap and rested his head against Ned’s knee, crying.  
“I’m sorry,” He mumbled, rubbing his face into Ned’s grey sweatpants. 

“It’s ok little man,” Ned said, rubbing his hand up and down Peter’s back. “I’m not mad.”

“Thank you,”

“No problem.” They stayed there like that for a while, Peter quietly crying into Ned’s pants leg while Ned calmed him down and rubbed his back. When Peter was done crying the pair climbed onto Ned’s bed and curled into each other. Ned placed a small kiss onto Peter’s forehead and sighed happily. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” peter sniffed, “I think I’m okay.”


End file.
